


Harley's Little Black Book: Aftermath

by juzgal



Series: Harliana [1]
Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Self-Bondage, sex the next day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juzgal/pseuds/juzgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman takes Harley home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley's Little Black Book: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to Harley's new comic 'Harley's Little Black Book Issue #1'. So I recommend to read that one first and then check back here. 
> 
> I wrote this fic for my adorable girlfriend who ships these two endless because there are like no existing fics about these two.

„What do we do with her?“ Big Bad Ben stopped Wonder Woman from leaving the pub ‚The Pickeld Puffin‘ fast. She wanted to get away from here. Her day had been full of surprises she had not wanted to have . Wonder Woman turned around. Her eyes on Harley Quinn who was hanging very drunk from his arms. Wondy held back a big sigh. _She put me in this mess but she just wanted to save me_ , she reminded herself.  
„I have her from here, Ben,“ she said instead of leaving her in his care. Big Bad Ben handed her over.  
Harley let out a happy „WHEEE!“ and Wonder Woman almost thought that Harley was cute.  
„When she wakes, I’ll make sure to get her on plane back to the states.“ Wonder Woman would have loved to get Harley right away on a plane and far away from her but she knew that if she did she’d feel bad for ever.  
„You all have a great night, hope to see you soon,“ she made her farewells and threw Harley over her shoulders. _No princess hold for her_ , she thought. Harley in her drunken state didn’t even mind.  
„YEAH… What she said! An’ don’ ferget what I tol’ja! You guys come visit me anytime… I got a place you can crash and I would - urp - … love ta have ya!“ Harley babbled and wished them a „Nighty Niiiiiight!“ while she grabbed Wondys butt just to take the Lasso. Wonder Woman ignored it and let her have it without a scold.  
As much as Wonder Woman wanted to deny it. The interactions with Harley this evening were very pleasant and fun. Even though she took the Lasso of Truth what made Wonder Woman almost lash out but she turned it into a fun little Question Time and so Wondy finally knew quite a lot about her little friend. She always thought that Harley just had a thing with Joker but apparently she was also involved with Bruce Wayne and Poison Ivy. _At least she was over with Joker_ , Wonder Woman thought. _This guy treated her worse than worse_. She chuckled as she remembered how Harley looked in her costume. Tape all around her to keep it up. She even needed to wrap it over her shoulders. _Harley likes to wrap herself up_ , Wonder Woman concluded as the image of Harley putting the Lasso around her and making herself unable to move came to her mind. Wondy wanted to see that again. She smirked cause at the pub Harley obviously flirted with her. The chance to witness it again were quite big.  
„Why ya stopp’n?“ a sleepy Harley asked and interrupted her thoughts. It seemed that she fell asleep. _How did she even sleep in that position?_  
„We’re here. I figure that you can’t walk on your own.“  
„Na’, I wanna be brought to bed by you,“ she squeaked and let herself hang on Wonder Woman’s neck.  
„When you fall I won’t catch you.“  
„I’m sure ya will. Y’already saved me t’day.“ Harley had a confident smirk on her face. With a hard  
flop Wonder Woman let Harley down on the couch.  
„Aww and I thought I was a good catch.“ Harley commented. Wonder Woman just rolled her eyes.  
„Don’t move. I’m gonna get you some pillows and sheets.“ Wondy looked at Harley with a determined face that said if Harley moved something bad would happen.  
„Yes, ma’am!“ Harley replied fast. Wondy first checked on Sadie which she brought home before they went to rescue the others. The cat slept soundly in a small pillow fort. At ease that Sadie was alright, she went looking for the stuff she promised Harley.  
„What’s taking so long? Ya getting ready to have some fun with me?“  
Wonder Woman held back and just ignored her words.  
„This silent treatment gets me real hot in here.“ Harley let out a moan. Wonder bit on her lip. _Suffering Sappho! She didn’t!_ Wonder Woman grabbed the sheets and was in less than a second back.  
„Here!“ She held the things to Harley. The sight made Wondy wanting to grab Harley and throw her in bed and make the night long. Like at the pub Harley had managed to put the Lasso of Truth all around her body. Wondy never thought she’d see that sight as soon as this.  
„See. I was a good girl. I wrapped myself for you that I won’t be able to move. Tell me I’m a good girl,“ she almost pleated. Her big eyes looked helpless up, craving the words Wonder Woman hopefully had.  
Wonder Woman softly smiled. „You’re a good girl. Now go get some sleep.“ She gave her a small kiss on the head, got her free from the Lasso and tucked her under the sheets. Harley gladly didn’t act up and just closed her eyes. With that done Wonder Woman went to bed.  
  
It was a long time ago that Wonder Woman slept so well but it was also very long ago that she was woken up so roughly. A small but still heavy body slammed itself on Wondy.  
„Merciful Minerva,“ she loudly groaned. „Who do you think you are?“  
„SUPER DUPER! You’re awake. Wheeeeee.“ Harley’s loud voice squeaked in the other woman’s ear.  
„Get off, Harley.“ As soon as she had spoken, Harley was already off and storming around the room.  
„Yours is amazing. I wish mine was this brilliant.“ Wonder watched closely as Harley inspected a statue of Princess Diana of Themyscira. If it would have been a small one Wonder Woman wouldn’t have said a thing but apparently Harley had thought picking up a life-sized marble statue was a great idea.  
„Wait, you just gonna hurt yourself!“ Wonder Woman warned and saw how Harley realised that it was going to end badly. Fast Wondy got out of bed and halted the statue from falling over. Harley smiled sheepishly at the other one and said, thanks for the save again, as Wonder Woman put the statue back.  
„What did I say yesterday?“ Wonder Woman said with a warning voice.  
„Try harder ta be one of the good guys.“ Her gloomy face made Wonder Woman want to bully her a bit.  
„Why are you even so obsessed with it?“ Wonder Woman smirked, slowly closing the space between them and taking the Lasso from Harley’s hands.  
„Do you love being tied up so tight that you can’t move and having no choice but to tell the truth about what you want?“ Harley became wide eyed and looked up at her like a small puppy. It seemed that she was too perplexed to say a thing or she was waiting to see what would happen.  
„Using the silent treatment now on me, Harley?“ Wondy sneered. „Should I help tie you up so you can tell me what lies on the tip of your tongue?“ Wonder Woman was so close to Harley that they almost touched. „I hope that’s gonna be me.“  
Harley leaped forward taking Wonder Woman almost by surprise. Her head got pulled down by the neck so that their faces were now aligned and in that moment she felt a hot tongue trying to get in Wonder Woman’s mouth. Before she complied to Harley’s wish, she picked her up by her butt to get rid of the need to bow down to her. Harley squeaked in surprise but was quickly silenced by a mouth over hers.  
As much as Wonder Woman loved the thought of tying Harley to her bed and making her moan and quiver under her, she decided to leave that for another time. She made her way to the bed then throwing Harley on it witnessing Harley’s desperate expression because of the lost contact.  
„You are going to have me for a while.“ Wonder Woman reminded her. She had expected many reactions but not a genuine smile. There was nothing else to do than to just lean forward and claim Harley’s mouth. Eagerly the blond responded. She tasted like sweets. _Her mouth is going to be my favourite candy from now on._  
Wonder Woman couldn’t get enough. She needed to touch her, to feel her. She didn’t wait any longer. Without hesitation she undressed first herself then Harley. As she slid down she felt Harley tremble under her and letting out soft moans she desperately tried to prevent by biting down on her hand. Wonder kissed her neck while she let her hand travel. Harley’s hands grasped her head forcing her to kiss her again. Her body pushed forward craving Wonder’s hands on her.  
Wonder had nothing against and slid down feeling the other woman’s wetness between her legs. Harley moaned unable to contain herself as the black haired caressed her clitoris. Harley whimpered and pressed her hips up, giving Wonder Woman a better access to her vagina. Wondy slicked her hand with her saliva and continued to massage. Harley didn’t hold still. Fidgeting around, evident for Wondy that she wanted more.  
„Do you want me in you?“ All she got for an answer was a eager push from Harley’s hips and a desperate cry.  
„Hips don’t lie, I guess.“ Wonder Woman smirked as she earned a distraught stare that was short lived because Wondy slid two fingers into the other woman. Harley gasped and at the same time pushed her body against the intruding fingers. Wonder Woman put her thumb on her clitoris starting to massage it. Leaving her other hand free to caress other parts of the woman. Harley moaned and whimpered as Wonder began to move the fingers. Apparently she hit the G-spot because Harley let out a moan that sounded more like a squeak. Wonder sped up making Harley a total mess. Moaning, grasping the bed for a hold. Wonder could see how Harley’s orgasm built up. Then Wonder Woman felt as she came. Harley’s whole body trembled making her cry out. After she calmed down Wonder took her fingers out leaned forward to Harley’s lips and kissed her softly. The woman under her didn’t respond. Just breathed in and out of her mouth. Wonder Woman let herself fall down. She felt as Harley moved beside her expecting her to snuggle into her but the woman beside her had curled up into a small ball, giving Wonder the view of her back.  
It came to her mind that Harley was still recovering from her past abuse and probably will for life.  
„May I hug you? I want to feel your warmth,“ she said softly. Not sure eyes peaked at her. Her mind built with rage. _What has he done to her? Did he even hit her after sex?_   Wonder Woman just wanted to go and make Joker pay for what he’d done. _Now she’s here and free of him_ , she calmed herself.  
„May I touch you?“ A small nod came from Harley. Wonder Woman took her bedsheets and laid them over them both. Then she nestled up to her back putting her right arm over Harley’s and kissing her shoulder.  
„You can stay as long as you want.“ Wondy mumbled before she drifted to sleep. The last thing she registered was Harley relaxing in her arms and taking her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in english. So please be kind. :)


End file.
